


The Omega's Alpha (V.2)

by LoversInMidnight (StereckShip4Sail)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Multi, Omega Kise Ryouta, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereckShip4Sail/pseuds/LoversInMidnight
Summary: Kise has always dreamed of being worth something. Born an Omega, he had suffered countless abuse and rejection, always believing he truly was worthless. But when one event leads to a chance at freedom, can he reach out with his own two hands?





	1. The Omega's Destiny - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of The Omega's Alpha. I am truly sorry I deleted the other one or will be soon, but this one is a better version in my opinion. I hope you all will read this and enjoy. (^_^)

Kise POV  
\--------  
I watched as the van pulled into the driveway, the doors flying open and the whole pack spilling out. They all danced around and joked with one another, something that made me feel envious. My thoughts had been interrupted as Haizaki exited the house, his eyes falling onto me. Narrowing his eyes he pointed toward the woods, a sign I was to get out of the way. Nodding I quietly got up and stepped off the porch, my eyes looking at the ground. Not once glancing back I hurried into the woods, the sound of voices growing distant.

After some time of walking I finally stopped, the smell of bark and nature filling my nose. Taking a seat on a stump I tilted my head back. The sun shown down on me as I sat there in silence. The wind was cool as it swept past me, my hair shifting with the breeze. I felt calm when in nature, something I hadn't felt in a long time. The last time I'd been at peace was when I was with my best friend, but it had been many years since we'd seen each other. He had moved away and I was left alone in a place that I couldn't even call home. Part of me wished to see him again, even if only for a moment. He was the only person who accepted me as an Omega, but I also wished to never meet him again for my own sake. Before he'd left I'd told him everything was fine, but it was all a lie. In reality, nothing was fine. I refused to allow him to see the pain I was going through.

The sound of a breaking branch hadn't caught my attention till it was too late, a new smell mixing with the other smells. Turning suddenly I spotted a tall man, his skin well tanned and eyes a deep blue. His hair was the same shade of blue as his eyes and I could tell he was well built. He wore a black jersey and running shorts, blue and black running shoes tied to his massive feet. I hadn't realized I was starring until his face changed to a look of discomfort. Clearing my throat I looked away, slowly getting up off the stump. Slowly I began to walk away, only to be stopped by him. My blood froze as his voice reached me, my heart hammering in my chest. I was unaware of why I was feeling the way I was. One thing was for sure, I was terrified. 

"Wait. What are you doing in these woods?" Biting my lip I shrugged, refusing to face him. I knew if I caused trouble I'd be punished for it, but if I said anything about the pack I'd also be punished for it. At this point I couldn't get out of this without a punishment from my Alpha. "Turn around and speak. Why are you here? You are not from my pack, so who's pack are you from?" 

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say, but I mean no harm. I was only going for a walk through the woods and I am sorry if I've intruded onto your packs lands." My body tensed as the man took steps closer, the air growing heavy. My chest struggled to inhale as he was behind me, his breath warm against my neck. I thought my heart would break at his next words.

"What's an Omega doing out here alone?" Every muscle kicked into gear as I felt his hand reach for me, my body slamming into him and knocking him back. I heard him hit the ground as I took off in the opposite direction of the man, but not too long after fleeing from him I heard him following in pursuit. I knew I couldn't win by sheer speed. biting my lip I spotted an opening under a bunch of fallen trees, my body dropping and sliding through. The mans footsteps stopped at the blockade, but I refused to stop and look back. I kept running until I cleared the forest and arrived once more at the packs house, everyone already inside. Knowing I was not allowed to enter I took a seat on the porch, my lungs sucking in air. Part of me wondered who the wolf was, but the other alerted me to stay clear of them. One thing was for sure; the wolf I'd encountered was an Alpha.

Aomine POV  
\-----------  
I'd been doing my normal patrol through the woods when my nose caught an unfamiliar scent. The scent wasn't one I would have called bad. It smelled strong and seemed to arouse the wolf inside me, something no one had been capable of doing. What was so different about the wolf before me? As I inched closer to the person I had smelled, I found myself starring in awe. Their hair was a glimmering gold, the sun shining off it. Pale skin hugged a slender frame, their appearance almost feminine. I hadn't noticed I'd stepped closer, a twig snapping underneath me. I watched as their head turned to me, fear etched into his face. He turned to leave until I raised my voice, his body stopping.

"Wait. What are you doing in these woods?" I wasn't sure what he was feeling, only that he was terrified of me for some reason. It wasn't new that someone was scared of another werewolf from a different pack, but something seemed off about him. He didn't smell the same as most other werewolves. "Turn around and speak. Why are you here? You are not from my pack, so who's pack are you from?" I stepped closer as he spoke, his voice soft, almost angelic. It was a soothing sound. 

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say, but I mean no harm. I was only going for a walk through the woods and I am sorry if I've intruded into your packs lands." Stepping up behind him I caught more of his scent, my breathing growing heavier. Why was my body reacting such a way? There were some things I didn't get, but one thing I did know was I knew a part of his scent. All Omega's had a similar smell, except the Omega before me was almost like a drug. It drove the wolf inside me mad. What I said next was a to calm myself down, but I never expected it to turn out badly.

"What's an Omega doing out here alone?" I hadn't seen it coming, his body hitting into mine. Normally it wouldn't have had any affect, but the wolf side of me was unwilling to help. It felt like I was a mere human, easily knocked over by someone much weaker. What had the Omega done to me? As soon as I hit the ground I snapped back into action. I quickly got up and chased. I needed to ask questions and get answers. But something in the Omega's movements changed, his body diving through a smaller hole under a bunch of fallen trees, one I would not fit through. I thought about going around, but I stopped as my eyes fell onto something lying on the forest floor. Reaching for it I picked up the object, one I knew to be a phone. Looking at the hole once more I noticed his scent had weakened. He'd escaped, not that he was a captive. All I wanted was to ask the normal questions. But that would have to wait. Glancing at the phone once more I turned and headed back toward the house. 

Arriving at the house I noticed Akashi was seated outside on the porch swing, his eyes glancing to me. I slowly approached as Kagami exited the woods, also approaching Akashi. We'd been sent out to patrol the woodlands that our pack owned. Almost everything in a 15 mile radius was owned and controlled by us. It was our duty to report to our head alpha any disturbances. 

"I've returned from searching the east woods and found nothing out of the ordinary. Other than a dead animal, everything was the same as yesterday." Akashi nodded to Kagami before looking past us both to the woods. Yukio had also been sent out to the south woods. The south woods were more dangerous than any other part of the woods, especially since it bordered the Crystal Cove Pack. The Crystal Cove Pack was said to be ruthless, though none of our pack had encountered them. I was greatly thankful we didn't. 

"Alpha, may I ask something?" I spoke with a formal tone, something all wolves did to their alpha. Our pack was built of Alpha's and Beta's with the occasional Omega. We weren't super big, but we weren't the smallest. Noticing Akashi nod in my direction I opened my mouth to speak, only to stop when someone exited the woods. All three of us turned toward Yukio, his clothes slightly torn and dirt attached to his tan skin. In a matter of seconds we ran over to him to check what had happened and if he was okay.

"What happened?" Kasamatsu glanced to the Alpha before lowering his head into a bow.

"I have returned from the south woods and had an encounter with one of the Crystal Cove Pack. They were scouting the forest so I caught them and brought them back to their pack. The pack allowed me no other harm from what I received catching the spy." Akashi gave a gentle smile before turning toward me, our eyes meeting.

"You wished to say something?" I nodded before clearing my throat, my hand grabbing the phone. 

"While I was patrolling the North woods I ran into an unknown wolf. I had tried to ask which pack he had belonged to, but he refused to answer. He had struck me when I stepped closer which caused me to pursue him. Only he had escaped and dropped this." I held out the phone before Akashi. Akashi didn't seem to recognize the scent of who the wolf was or what pack he'd belonged to. It wasn't until Akashi reached for the phone that we noticed Yukio backing away. It was odd to see the younger Alpha backing away since nothing scared or shocked him, but his face read disbelief. He wouldn't meet our eyes as he spoke.

"Did you get the wolf's name? What did he look like?" I furrowed my brows before looking to Akashi, a smile on his face as he nodded. 

"I didn't get a name, but I know he had golden hair and eyes. He was a slender frame and from what I could tell, he was an Omega." Yukio grabbed my shoulder tightly before looking to me, his eyes wide.

"Are you sure he was an Omega?" I nodded as his grip tightened, the pain causing my eyes to flare and nails to begin to grow. But before my body could change fully, the Alpha reached out and stopped Yukio. It wasn't until he was stopped that he noticed my change, my skin red from where he'd squeezed. 

"Yukio, do you know this wolf?" He glanced at the Alpha before lowering his head, nodding. 

"He was my best friend from eight years ago. He was also the first person I fell in love with." I felt my heart stutter at the word 'love'. Something about Yukio saying he loved the wolf made my heart uneasy. Though I didn't know why I thought such a way, I knew I needed to push it aside or else I'd snap. 

"What's his name?" There was a moment of silence before he spoke, a small smile stretched over his mouth.

"Kise. Kise Ryouta."


	2. The Omega's Destiny - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this book. It makes me overjoyed when people love my writing!
> 
> Also, this chapter was originally supposed to be out yesterday, but it took longer than I had expected. But after some time, here you all go.

Kise POV  
\--------  
Night time had approached without warning, the sun ducking behind the horizon and the night air growing colder with each second. I laid on the porch swing looking to the woods, my mind wandering to earlier that day. Part of me was furious I had run from them, but the other half tried to justify my actions. It was true I had been abused by every type of wolf, but I felt bad assuming that the Alpha I'd met would be just like my Alpha. From inside I heard the sound of the lock clicking into place, the porch light going off. The only light I had was from the moon and millions of stars overhead. At least there was something nice in my life.

I woke to someone kicking my leg, which was dangling over the porch swing. Gently opening my eyes I meet Haizaki's eyes, his voice deep as he spoke.

"Everyone's getting up in ten minutes, so get in there and make us all breakfast before school. Also, don't forget the school is almost an hour walk from here, so I'd suggest walking right after you serve our breakfast." Nodding I climbed off the swing and stumbled through the door, heading straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I pulled out three dozen eggs and began to cook them. Ten minutes later I had been pushed back outside with nothing while everyone else ate. Sighing quietly I stepped off the porch and headed in the direction of school.

I'd made it to school on time, my legs worn out and my chest breathing heavily. I spotted my pack's van already parked in a spot, everyone most likely already in their classes. Walking up to the front door I pulled it open to be greeted by a cold burst of wind, tons of wolves roaming the halls and hurrying to class. Keeping my head low I made my way down the hall to the main office window where I was greeted with a gentle smile. Her voice was sweet and light as she spoke to me.

"How may I help you today?" I quickly looked up, barely making eye contact before my eyes looked to the floor once more.

"I'm here to get my schedule. I'm part of the Lunar Ash Pack." The woman gave me another smile before bending over and grabbing a huge folder. I watched as she pulled out another folder labeled with my pack's name, her hand gently pulling out the only piece of paper left in the folder. 

"You must be Kise Ryouta than. I'd personally like to welcome you to this school. From your records, it says you're an Omega, is that correct?" I nodded before she continued, my hands stuffed in my pockets. "Kise, this school is not like most. We school four different packs here and give each member of whatever pack a chance at a future. In this school, we do not condone bullying. If it happens to you, you contact me or the principle as soon as possible, okay?" 

"I understand." I glanced at her before giving a weak smile. Grabbing my schedule from her I turned around and hurried down the hall toward where my locker was. 

I was thankful my locker wasn't anywhere near my pack mates, though I also wasn't happy to be placed near another packs lockers. Opening my schedule once more I looked over my locker combination, my hand messing with the dial. After a minute of failure I saw someone's hand reach past me, their hand fidgeting with the nob before it opened. I was planning to ignore them, until they spoke, my blood running cold.

"Hey Kise, it's been awhile." My mind screamed for me to not turn around, but my heart forced me to turn, my eyes falling onto the one person I had never thought I'd see again. But before me was Yukio, my best friend.

We had been assigned the same first two classes, which lead to us chatting majority of the time. It was mainly him talking and me listening, but neither of us had an issue with that. Before I knew it lunch time had rolled around, Yukio meeting me outside my fourth period class. We moved slowly down the hall, my eyes glancing over to him. Something seemed to be on his mind and I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. Not that I had to. 

"How are things?" I choked on air as he stopped walking and looked at me, his eyes scanning me over. From when he'd last seen me I had lost tons of weight, almost an unhealthy amount. I was mainly bones and skin with maybe the occasional bit of muscle. Not many people could tell I wasn't very healthy due to my baggy clothes, but something told me that Yukio knew but refused to mention it. 

"You don't have to worry Yukio. I'm fine." I felt a little more at ease when he smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine. Letting out a fake laugh we continued walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria row upon row of tables sat filled with other wolves. My eyes had spotted my pack taking up the back tables, none of them having spotted me yet. I hid behind Yukio without him knowing as we moved to his packs table. Arriving at the tables packed with Yukio's pack I couldn't help but think of backing out, but before I could I was pulled from behind him and yanked to beside him. 

"Akashi, this is Kise. Kise, this is Akashi, our packs Alpha." I bowed my head to his Alpha before meeting his eyes, a gentle smile on his face. 

"So you're the one who was in our woods yesterday?" I felt my heart sink. I'd forgotten about yesterday completely. 

"I hadn't meant to intrude, it's just that I wanted to go for a walk and lost track of where I was going. I'm really sorry." I was shocked to find Akashi laughing, Yukio joining him. Yukio placed his hand on my head before messing with my hair, his hands warm against my skull. 

"Don't worry about it. Since it was you we'll let it go, plus Akashi has given you permission to come over to our woods anytime. You're my friend after all." I couldn't help but chuckle toward Yukio. I hadn't heard someone approaching the table until they came into view, my eyes frozen on them. It had been the man from the woods, his eyes locked onto mine. "Kise, this would be Aomine Daiki. Aomine, this is my best friend Kise Ryouta."

Aomine smiled to me before holding out his hand. Taking hold of it I noticed the warmth of his hands and how small mine looked compared to his. After he let go of my hand I took an empty seat beside Aomine, Yukio sitting on the other side of me. 

"Are you going to eat something? The food here is quite good." I glanced over to Akashi before shaking my head. 

"I don't have any money on my account." I watched as Akashi gave a questioning look before speaking.

"Your Alpha doesn't give you money for food?" 

"Well, he has everyone else to help out and he always gets to me last. I'll most likely have money for tomorrow, so don't worry." Akashi slowly nodded before he looked to Yukio, Aomine and me glancing to each other. For some reason I couldn't help but look at him. He caught my attention, even if I wished he didn't. He wasn't the only thing that caught my eye. Yukio and Aomine's pack was built on bonds and friendships, something the Lunar Ash Pack wasn't. My heart yearned to be a part of such peace and happiness, but did I really deserve it? 

"I was meaning to ask you something Kise." Being pulled from my thoughts I turned to Akashi, waiting for what he was going to say. "How would you like to come over tonight and join us for dinner?" I had tried to hide my shock but it wasn't easy. 

"I'd um... I'd love to come over but... But my Alpha wouldn't..."

"Kise, what are you doing? Why are you seated at these tables instead of with us?" I felt fear wash over me as I looked at Haizaki, behind him two of the bigger Beta's following him. My breathe hitched in my lungs as he stepped closer, his hand grabbing my sweatshirt and yanking me off the chair. As I hit the ground I could hear Yukio and Aomine beginning to growl, my eyes glancing between them both. I could tell they were beginning to change, everyone in Akashi's pack seeming to give a threatening tone. But I could tell Haizaki didn't care. "Get up and move." 

"Yes sir..." Climbing off the floor I kept my back to Yukio and Aomine as I followed the Beta's. I had thought we would head back to the table, but before I knew it we were outside, the Beta's sandwiching me. Without warning I felt bone slam into my stomach, my legs giving out underneath me. While I was trying to recover I felt hands grab my arms, my body being dragged. Pulled behind the van I watched them open the trunk, my chest rising and lowering at a rapid speed. Looking back at the Alpha I gave a pleading look, but nothing would help me now. Tossed into the trunk I tried to force my way out only to have the lid slam down on me, the metal hitting my head. Everything spun as I fell onto the trunks floor, the space engulfed with nothing but darkness and silence as the Beta's voices disappeared. All I could do was wait for what was to come. Feeling tears well up in my eyes I tucked my legs into my chest as I closed my eyes. 

Trying to speak, I found nothing came out, only that I had one thought that repeated in my mind. 'I should have chosen death instead.'


	3. The Omega's Destiny - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This book will hopefully be posted everyday. If you have other ships you'd like to see, please let me know in the comments and I'll create a fanfiction in dedication to the person requesting the ship.

Kise POV  
\--------  
I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the trunk for, only that the van was moving. One thing was for sure; the Alpha and everyone else was headed back to the house. The thought of returning to the house brought terror washing over me. That feeling only worsened as I heard the breaks squeal, the doors flying open and voices growing louder. In seconds the van trunk flew open, hands reaching toward me. I tried to push the hands away, but there were too many. In no time I was pulled out of the trunk and dropped on the ground, dirt staining my clothes. Trying to stand I felt something hard hit me in the same spot where I'd been punched earlier. A hand reached toward me, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. Forced to look at Haizaki I held my stomach, my eyes narrowed and filled not only with fear but also anger. But I didn't worry Haizaki any. He grinned at my expression before letting go of my face and backing off. 

"Well, well, well. Seems that this Omega thinks he can do what he wants. Not only does he humiliate me by sitting with someone else other than his pack, but he even became friendly with another pack, an enemy pack. Should he be punished for his action?" In seconds everyone began chanting, my heart sinking. "What should he receive for punishment? Maybe we should kick him out, yes?" 

"Why would you do that? You took him in cause he was a unique color. I haven't seen any other Omega or wolf that was golden, but I have an idea for a punishment. I think most of us are beginning to hit that time where we have a certain urge and not everyone here has a mate to help them out." My eyes widened as I fully comprehended what they were saying. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't get words to come out. 

"You know, you might be right. Makes me wonder though..." Haizaki once again grabbed my chin before lifting my head to look at him, a maniacal grin on his face. "...If he's a virgin? Guess it doesn't matter, not anymore." This time as I spoke words came out, though they were quiet and a whisper.

"Please, not that... I'm begging you. I'm sorry... Please... Don't let this happen... I wont talk to them again...I..." I was stopped short as Haizaki pressed a finger to my mouth. 

"You know where to put him boys. I'm heading in to get something, so do me a favor and lock this bad Omega away." Haizaki let go of me before backing away, my eyes following him as he walked into the house. In seconds tons of hands grabbed a hold of me, all of them dragging me toward the shed in the back. All I could do was try to fight back with no progress. My fate had been sealed.

Aomine POV  
\-----------  
As we all got back to the house nothing seemed the same. Everyone was tense and no one was willing to say anything. How could anyone. We'd watched an Omega be dragged off into god knows what without trying to stop them. I felt sick and disgusted without myself. We should have done something for Kise, after all, he was like family to Yukio. With everyone being down, I could tell Akashi was choosing his words carefully. 

"Listen up, all of you. I want your opinions on what we should do. I'm not sure what to do in this situation, so I want us to figure something out. We have two options we can do. We can either do nothing about what may be happening to that Omega, or we go and help him. I know it may be stupid to put so many of us at risk for one person, but no one should live a life where they cant be free. So all in favor of helping the Omega raise your hand." I slowly looked up at the Alpha, my hand slowly raising. Everyone looked at me, even Yukio. I couldn't help but smile at the view before me. Slowly more and more hands began to go up. My eyes met Yukio's, tears welling up in his eyes. I could make out him mouthing thank you as Akashi smiled to everyone. "Than let's get things ready before we head out. Aomine, you and Yukio will be the ones who will find and retrieve Kise, okay? The rest of us wont have it that easy, but I have faith in everybody."

All of us spent an hour getting ready for the conflict. Everyone knew that there was no way we could do this without fighting. I stood by the woods waiting for Akashi and Yukio, the rest of the pack going with us seated around me. All the Omega's had been ordered to stay behind along with any of the woman. Only Beta's and Alpha's were going, but it would be enough. Hearing the house door open I spotted Akashi, behind him Yukio followed. 

"You all ready?" Everyone responded in unison to Akashi, a smile creeping over my face. I looked through the woods thinking about Kise. I hoped he was okay. Ever since I'd met him, something about me had changed. Whenever I was around him I felt intoxicated, almost like he was a drug. He not only made me feel vulnerable, but he made me feel wild at times. I couldn't explain the feeling, only that it wasn't completely bad. My thoughts had become filled with him, my eyes always searching for him. He wasn't something I could get enough of. It was almost like each time I saw him I grew greedy. I wanted his attention. I also wanted to protect him, no matter what. I would protect him.

Akashi caught up beside me before I nodded to him, a smile on everyone's face. 

"Shall we head out?" I chuckled quietly before looking forward,

"Of course. We have someone we have to save. There is no time to delay."

"Spoken like a true leader." With that we all took off, the pack not going with us watching as we headed off, each one of them praying we would all return safe.

Kise POV  
\--------  
I struggled against the chains around my wrists and neck as footsteps approached the shed. The door opened slowly before closing behind Haizaki, the lantern above me shaking. My legs trembled as he stepped closer, something in his scent different. It wasn't until he was close enough that I saw him pull out a bottle, the rattling sound giving me a hint as to what it was. But knowing did me no good. He opened the bottle before pulling out one of the pills, his hand reaching toward me. Shoving him away I backed up, my hands yanking at the chains. But in seconds I felt Haizaki grab me, his hand shoving me over as he stepped behind me. I leaned over the table tucked in the corner, Haizaki's fingers grasping the pill. Without warning I felt his fingers plunge down my throat, the pill disappearing. Gagging I found myself unable to throw the pill up as his hand held my mouth closed. Instantly I began to feel the effects of the pill, sweat beginning to grow on my pale skin as my body grew hot. My breathe hitched him my lungs as I began to pant. Haizaki let go of me as I stayed leaned over the table, my thoughts somewhat blurred. It wasn't until he was behind me that everything made sense. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out other than a deep inhale as his hand ran up the front of my thigh. He leaned over me, his mouth close to my ear.

"Are you ready for your punishment? I decided to be nice and allow you to enjoy it." 

His hand crept toward my pants only to stop as yelling came from outside. He let out a frustrated groan before backing off, his eyes looking at me before he left the shed. Slowly straightening myself I felt my legs give out, my body falling to the ground. Every part of me felt weak and on fire. Outside things had started to sound crazy, yelling and howling filling the once quiet atmosphere. The sound of footsteps drew my gaze, the shed door flying open. My eyes caught Aomine's, his eyes scanning me over. Without warning he walked over and bent down, one arm moving under my legs while the other supported my back. Picking me up he leaned me against his chest before turning and leaving the shed. I didn't realize I was tucking my head into his chest, my nose inhaling his scent. I felt the wind brush against me as we ran through the woods, my eyes looking to his chin. I opened my mouth, a hushed voice coming out. 

"Thank you." The heat from the pill took over quickly, my mind growing weak. I felt my eyes grow heavy with each second. But I was thankful that I was out of the past situation. I knew I'd need to thank them all eventually, but now wasn't the time. I felt my eyes beginning to close. Just as they were closing I could have sworn I saw Aomine smile. Something about him smiling eased me a bit. I wonder why?


	4. The Omega's Destiny - Part Four

Aomine POV  
\-----------  
I sat in the chair beside Kise's bed, my eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. The Omega had been unconscious for over six hours and though I'd been told to get some sleep, I found that my body refused such an offer. I'd been the only one to return from the Lunar Ash Packs territory, not that I didn't believe they would return. But most of our pack that had stayed behind had begun to worry as night time approached. I had begun to get out of my chair when the door swung open, Yukio barging in and rushing past me. He'd not even made eye contact with me, instead hurried to get beside Kise. Turning to leave I glanced back once more before heading out of the room. 

Exiting the house I found some of the pack lying on the ground breathing heavy, some even bleeding, even if only a little. I was thankful to find that we had no casualties. Spotting Akashi I hurried over to him. He was helping wrap up some of the Beta's wounds. Stopping behind him I touched his shoulder, his head turning to me. His eyes were gentle, yet also made the wolf in me step back. On the outside he looked normal, even calm. But inside I knew there was a bloodlust, one that sent chills racing through me. Swallowing I spoke up, trying my best to keep my voice from faltering. 

"So what happened?" Akashi noticed my worry, a small smile flickering over his features. But as soon as the smile arrived, it too had vanished. 

"We did more damage to them than they could do to us." 

"Isn't that good?" I jumped as Akashi growled, his eyes flickering a vibrant red.

"It's not okay." He realized I'd taken a step back, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I know it's been hard." 

"How's Kise doing?" Looking to the ground I shrugged, the air thickening. 

"How should I know?"

"I know you do. Since you met him you have changed, almost like you didn't wall yourself off. You can try to deny the feelings that you secretly have for him, but you cant get rid of them." I gave a questioning look before taking a seat on the ground, Akashi closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? What feelings?" Akashi let out a low sigh before he began to speak, his voice low so that only I would hear him.

"You remember the talk we had on how to tell who your mate was, right?" I nodded before he continued. "Well, think of it this way, when you find your mate, they have certain characteristics about them that set them apart. Sometimes they are the only thing on your mind each and everyday while sometimes their scent can give off a different feeling. Scents are how we wolves figure out what another wolf is, whether they are Omega, Beta, or even Alpha. But when a wolf gets a whiff of their mates smell, it causes the wolfs body to become confused. Sometimes it can even cause the wolf to feel vulnerable, allowing the mate to break the walls most put up. I remember when you first returned from patrolling, your scent was off and you seemed to be out of it. I'm not saying I'm right, but I think Kise is your mate. Mates aren't something we can have multiple of. When you found out that Kise may be getting hurt, the Alpha in you begged to save the only person who meant anything to you. The feeling a wolf has for their pack is less than that for the wolfs mate. Each of us only gets one mate. It becomes our choice how we act upon it."

"But I thought Yukio was his mate, I mean he's known the guy since childhood and he says he loves him." Akashi pondered what to say before he opened his mouth.

"Yukio does love Kise, I have no doubt. Yukio knows full well that Kise isn't his mate, but it wont change that he loves him." Rubbing my eyes I laid down on the grass.

"How am I supposed to even catch up to Yukio. He has so many more years on Kise than me, not to mention Omega's aren't like Beta's and Alpha's. They don't know who their mates are by smell. I'm at a disadvantage." Akashi pressed his hand to my shoulder before leaning in.

"If you really do love Kise, you'd fight for him to choose you. Since he means so much to you all, I'll offer him my protection until I get the chance to defeat his packs leader. This is where the road you are walking on gets bumpy and rough. Nothing is easy, especially not love. At this point, Yukio and you are both pack mates and rivals." I noted that he'd begun to speak louder, my head turning, eyes falling on Yukio. Our eyes met briefly before he turned away, heading inside once more. Glancing back at Akashi I nodded to him before climbing off the ground. Dusting off my pants I turned to head to the room where Kise was. Now that Yukio knew the truth, I knew it would only get harder. But something told me that fate had a funny way of working. 

Kise POV  
\--------  
I slowly opened my eyes to find the room engulfed in darkness, fear brushing over me. My heart hammered against my chest as I struggled to climb out of the bed. Behind me I heard breathing, my body frozen in place. A hand touched my shoulder, the grip firm as the breathing approached my neck. Sweat dripped down my skin as a voice whispered into my ear, the breathe hot. 

"You cant escape me. No one can." I couldn't do a thing as two hands reached around my head, ten fingers grabbing a hold of my throat. The hands increased their grip as I felt my lungs struggle to inhale air. The pressure on my windpipe only grew until I couldn't breath, my eyes widening. My hands clawed at my killers without progress. My heart stuttered, slowing as a face came into view, shock plastered to my expression. They grew close, Haizaki glaring to me. "Found you!"

I sat up quickly as sweat soaked my clothes, my heart hammering in my chest. Looking around I found the room filled with sunlight, no one near me. Steadying my breathing I pulled the covers off me, my legs falling off the bed. Climbing to my feet I moved toward to the door, my hand gently grabbing the doorknob. Holding my breathe I opened the door, almost expecting someone from the Lunar Ash Pack to be waiting there. Relief swept over me as I found the halls empty, the sound of voices coming from down the hall. Slowly moving I found myself entering a massive room, three couches lining the walls and a large television planted in the middle. A few people slept on the sofa's, not one moving an inch from where they lay. Moving through the massive room I found myself entering the kitchen, my eyes falling onto Akashi. He had noticed me enter, a smile on his face.

"He's up. How do you feel Kise?" He approached me slowly, not getting too close. Opening my mouth I spoke, my voice hoarse and mouth dry.

"Fine. What... What happened?" Akashi pulled out a chair before offering it to me, which I gratefully took. He slid into the seat beside me before he spoke, my mind trying best to stay caught up.

"We stormed your packs lands in search for you. While we fought them, Aomine and Yukio saved you. They brought you back here after retrieving you from the shed." I felt tears well up in my eyes, the tears something I couldn't stop. Akashi laid his hand on my head as he spoke softly. "You're safe now."

Akashi had stayed beside me for almost an hour before I heard movement, my head turning to see the Omega from the cafeteria enter. He approached slowly before holding out his hand. Cautiously taking it he smiled.

"My name Kuroko. Welcome to your new home." I couldn't control any emotion at this point, my tears seeming endless. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of this being my new home. Looking at Akashi I wiped my eyes before speaking.

"Thank you, all of you."


	5. The Omega's Destiny - Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the chapter. Things have been crazy on my end. But no excuses. Here you all go! ^_^

Kise POV  
\--------  
I sat in the chair at the island as the house began to grow louder, voices coming from all directions. Akashi had climbed out of the seat beside me, Kuroko taking it instead. I watched as Akashi moved through the kitchen pulling out eggs and bread. Looking to Kuroko I tapped his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine.

"Does Akashi make the food for everyone?" Kuroko shook his head, about to answer when someone else spoke out.

"No, he just prefers to. Cooking is something he's okay with and once the others get up, they'll join him in the kitchen and help." I felt my heart tense up as a bigger man approached, his hair a deep red. Even though he wore a smile, part of me still sent out warning signals. He was another Alpha.

"How many Alpha's does your pack have?" Kuroko glanced to the man before looking to Akashi, who was listening in to our conversation.

"The pack is made up of about thirty of us. Two fifths of us are Alpha's, a little over another two fifths are Beta's and the rest are Omega's. We believe that everyone is important, no matter what type of wolf you are. Kise, you're also one of our important pack members now, okay?" I nodded before glancing over to the red haired Alpha, our eyes meeting. Holding my breathe I held out my hand, shock crossing over his face. This wasn't a dream. I had finally escaped from the chains that bound me to the Lunar Ash Pack. I was finally free.

"My name is Kise, Kise Ryouta. I'm glad to have joined you all." The red haired man took my hand before shaking it, a smile plastered on his face. 

"Kagami Taiga. We're glad to have you in our pack." 

Shortly after our conversation everyone was called to breakfast, a line forming as Akashi handed plates off one by one. Kuroko had also helped serve, me and Kagami seated at the island. I noticed Akashi set a plate in front of me. I starred at the plate while everyone else got theirs, my hands placed in my lap. Looking at Akashi I noticed his questionable look. I knew he had questions for me, I was just waiting for him to ask.

"Why aren't you eating? I made this plate specifically for you, especially with how thin you are. Know you don't need permission to eat, so enjoy it." Shaking my head I looked at Akashi, the corners of my mouth curved slightly upward.

"It's not that. You're the first person to give me a cooked meal and it made me happy, but also confused. Part of me wants to believe that this is all real and that I can be happy, but the other half cant allow that. Living in the Lunar Ash pack has been a nightmare for the many years I've been there. Is it really okay for me to live my own way?" Akashi finished handing out the food before he leaned on the island, his eyes meeting mine. He wore a serious expression as he spoke.

"You don't need permission to live your own way. I don't care how they treated you at that other pack, but here, you are you. Live a life you're happy with. No one here will judge you for anything. Now eat your food, cause you, Yukio, and Aomine are going to the store for some things after." Giving a quick nod Akashi smiled, my eyes teary as I ate my food. After eating Akashi approached me, his hand holding out clothes for me. "Take these clothes and go take a shower. I stole them from Yukio, so they shouldn't be too small or too big. They wont fit perfectly, but your going out clothes shopping later." 

"But I don't have any money..."

"Its my gift to you since you're a pack member now. It is my duty to take care of you all. Now go take a shower." Nodding I hurried toward the bathroom. After my shower I met Aomine and Yukio downstairs, Akashi sending us off. Opening the passenger door I cautiously climbed into the car, Yukio fastening my seatbelt. After helping me he climbed into the back seat, Aomine crawling into the drivers side. Starting the car I glanced out the window, my heart hammering in my chest as the car began to move. I noticed that Aomine was driving slower, a hint of a smile flickering over my mouth. It felt nice going out with someone. It made me happy, happier than I'd ever been.

Aomine POV  
\-----------  
We had arrived at the store without issue, well, except for Kise getting car sick. I stood to the side as Yukio checked on him, my expression not matching my feelings. I wore a smile while I waited, but I was furious whenever Yukio got close to Kise. The feeling one gets from their mate was a new feeling and I wasn't sure how long I could act neutral before I snapped. It was weird. To me, Kise was like a drug. It may have been a selfish thought, but I was willing to do anything to claim Kise. But I also couldn't force him. Out of everyone, I knew he was the one who really deserved happiness. Noticing that Kise was once again standing straight and looking better we headed into the store, me and Yukio not making eye contact.

Inside we watched as Kise seemed to sparkle, his mouth wide open. He was looking at everything, not once skipping over something. We eventually made it through the entire store, the cart filled with different outfits. As we approached the front of the store I noticed Kise had stopped walking. Following where his gaze was I found out why he was standing so far behind us. A few feet in front of us was Haizaki and two beta's, the two who had dragged Kise out of the school not to long ago. I made eye contact before stepping in the way of Kise, cutting off their views of him. I could feel his hands grabbing my sleeve, Yukio also seeming to notice. Swallowing my anger I tried to move around them, but they had no intention of letting us through. 

"Where you going? Don't be like this, I mean, why are we fighting to begin with? All I want is to be friends, nothing more." Biting into my lip I clenched my hands, my nails growing outward and cutting into the palms of my hands.

"Move. I don't want anything to do with you, none of us do." Noticing one of the Beta's step to the side of me to get a look at Kise I let out a low growl, the Beta backing off some. "Touch him and you're dead, understand?" 

"Well, this isn't something I thought I'd see. I'm shocked that there are people who actually care about you Kise, especially since your mother disowned you." Me and Yukio both glanced to Kise, his head lowered, his eyes refusing to connect with ours. Letting out a low sigh I glared at Haizaki.

"So what? You don't have to worry about who looks after him, he's in better hands with us than you. I will ask again, get the fuck out of our way." 

"And if I don't?" My rage had only increased to the point I was beginning to change, ears protruding from my head and a tail sprouting in the back. My eyes had begun to change into a blood red, my teeth lengthening and sharpening. Hair began to spread over my body as my spine curved in, my body dropping to hands and feet as I morphed into a huge blue wolf. Everyone else in the store had backed away or left the building entirely. There were no laws to prohibit fighting between wolves, especially when it came to neighboring packs fighting over something. The two beta's had already morphed as well, the Alpha of the Lunar Ash Pack still in human form. Yukio had decided to shift as well, though he stuck closer to Kise than to me. 

One of the Beta's slowly circled me, watching my reactions. I stayed calm as my eyes followed, the store almost completely silent except for the occasional low growl thrown in a threatening gesture. As the Beta I was watching readied to strike I heard another pair of footsteps behind me, my head turning to see the other Beta behind me. Glancing to Yukio I noticed he wasn't coming to help me, which I couldn't be too mad about. His job right now was to keep Kise safe. In unison both Beta's lunged, my body dropping low as their head slammed into one another's. They let out a yelp before backing up and readying another attack, but before they could I lunged at the smaller one. In seconds I was on him and pinning him down, my claws digging into his neck. Hearing the other advancing I turned and swung my paw, my nails catching the Beta's eye, blood dripping onto the floor. Opening my mouth I brought it down on the Beta I was holding down, my teeth ripping at his flesh. Spitting out the fur and skin in my mouth I backed up, both Beta's turning back. They laid on the floor in their own blood screeching at the pain, but they didn't matter to me anymore. Turning I found myself looking to their Alpha, his body already morphed into his wolf. His fur was a dark brown with a caramel touch. Curling my lip I flashed my teeth, red staining them. The Alpha licked his lips before he lunged at me.

His speed had caught me by surprise, his body slamming into mine. Trying to keep my balance I hadn't seen his mouth headed my way, his teeth catching hold of my ear. Trying to retreat I found it hard with my ear caught, his teeth biting through the flesh. Clenching my teeth I yanked back, his teeth tearing my ear as I got free, my paw swinging toward him. Connecting with his neck I felt my claws rip through, the Alpha seeming to take a step back. I readied for an attack once more only to find that the Alpha had turned away, the two Beta's who had been injured walking toward him. They gave one more glance at Kise, hatred seeping off them before they exited the store, everyone who had been on the sidelines going back to their normal business. 

Slowly turning around I found Yukio had already left to change. Catching Kise's eyes I lowered my head, hiding my appearance. I was well aware of the dried blood and torn flesh. Turning to leave I stopped as footsteps approached, my head turning to see Kise approaching. His hand reached out, placed against my head. His fingers brushed through my fur, his golden eyes seeming so bright. A smile sat on his face as he leaned over closer to me, his arms wrapping around my neck. 

"Thank you." Gently breathing I felt myself beginning to try to shift back. Sticking my nuzzle to his cheek I brushed over it, my tongue licking his cheek. Pulling back I turned and trotted off, my heart jumping in my chest. Even if it wasn't a kiss from me as a person, I still had been able to kiss him. Maybe I did have a chance.


	6. The Omega's Destiny - Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay. I ended up having issues with my body which resulted in massive amounts of pain, but we have settled it down, so I am back to post more. Thank you to those who are still sticking with me, I love you all!
> 
> Also I am currently working on another Kuroko No Basket Fan-fic about Spirit animals and contracts. I was wondering if it interested you. The main ship is Aomine and Kise, but I also accept in this up-coming book any other ships you all want. Let me know if you would like the story and if so, please leave me a ship you would want to see. <3

Kise POV  
\--------  
We had arrived back at the house shortly after Aomine had come back fully clothed. Aomine and Yukio had acted as if nothing had ever happened, but I couldn't. I had no doubt they would tell the Alpha of the encounter, but seeing my Alpha wasn't my main issue. I hated how helpless I was. Everyone around me that helped me got hurt cause they had to protect me. I was weak and there wasn't anything I could do. 

Climbing out of the car I glanced over to Aomine, our eyes meeting briefly before he looked away, my hand touching my cheek. There was a odd feeling left on my cheek from where Aomine had licked me. He'd not had any issue looking at me earlier, but as soon as we arrived back at the hangout it seemed like nothing happened. I wasn't stupid. I knew what a wolf licking you meant, but I wondered if it was smart to bring up. I wanted to know why he did it, whether it was to comfort me or had a deeper meaning. 

Entering the house we were greeted, the two bags I had been holding being taken. I watched as Kuroko moved them down the hall toward where I was staying. They'd placed me in Yukio's room, though Yukio had been moved to the couch for the time being. I felt bad coming in and taking his room, but I also wasn't really in the mood to complain and worry. It had been forever since I'd been in a house and slept in a real bed and it made me happy, plus I knew Yukio didn't mind. Walking into the kitchen I took a seat at the counter, Aomine and Yukio following me. I watched as Aomine moved to the fridge, Yukio sitting beside me. I hadn't noticed I had been starring until I heard Aomine speak to me, his head turning toward me.

"What do you want to drink? We have water, juice, soda, and of course alcohol." I gave a half smile before speaking.

"Water is fine, thanks." He nodded before pulling out a water bottle, his hand tossing it to me. I had almost not caught it, thankfully Yukio had been paying attention. From behind me I heard footstep, my head turning to spot Akashi. He noticed my eyes and smiled before going to the fridge himself. He slowly pulled out a beer before grabbing one for Yukio, Aomine also snagging one. "You guys drink?" 

"Yeah, though we cant get drunk. Most of us enjoy the taste. Have you ever tried alcohol?" I shifted in my seat as they looked at me.

"No. My alpha never allowed me to drink most anything. I was lucky if he gave me water. It was the same thing with food. I didn't eat in the house and I slept outside, plus, if I wanted food, I had to find it and catch it myself or I had to get someone to buy me something. Most the time I ended up finding food left over outside restaurants." A part of me felt better after saying those things. It was almost like I was receiving help and comfort from everyone else. Noticing Yukio get closer I felt my body tense as he pulled me into a hug. It had been forever since someone had hugged and me and I was in turmoil. I wasn't sure whether I liked it or didn't. I knew for a fact that I felt lonely when he broke off the hug. He was my childhood friend after all. 

It wasn't long after I had spoken that the kitchen became crowded, Kuroko and everyone else surrounding the island. I was okay with a few people surrounding me, but as the numbers increased, so did my anxiety. Feeling Yukio grab my hand he pulled me out of the chair and began to walk out of the room, my legs following without question. We had exited the house, the evening air nipping at my nose. I'd noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand, his fingers gripping around my hand tightly. It was almost like if he let go he was afraid I'd disappear. I had gone along with what he was doing until we had traveled some ways into the woods, night approaching. Night wasn't what was scaring me, it was how wild Yukio had begun to look. Inhaling I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as he turned toward me, his eyes narrowed and glowing. I felt my legs shaking below me as I stumbled backward trying to get away, but it was to progress. I found my back pressed against a tree while Yukio stood before me, both hands pressed beside my head, his gaze locked on mine. Never had I seen Yukio act in such a way and though I wouldn't say it aloud, I was scared of the Yukio before me. I watched him lean closer, his nose an inch from my face. I could hear him inhale before he spoke, his voice laced in malice and a threatening tone.

"You smell like him." Swallowing I tried to speak, my voice shaky.

"Who?" It wasn't until his hand touched my cheek that I understood. Most wolves were territorial and didn't like to share things. Had the lick been a way to mark me? But you only did that to someone you loved, like your mate. I'd been about to say something else when Yukio cut me off, his head turning away from me.

"I know you're there, so come on out Aomine." Following Yukio's gaze I watched Aomine walk around a tree, a grin cocked on his face. Neither were looking at me, only at each other, a hint of bloodlust etched into the air.

"Why the scary face Yukio? Upset I made the first move? I mean, I have all rights to claim him, am I right?" I felt my blood run cold as Yukio let out a low growl, Aomine seeming to step back slightly. 

"Over my dead body. I will not let Kise be pulled into your life." At this point Yukio had moved away from me, my mind screaming for me to just run. For some reason seeing them fight hurt. I wasn't sure why I cared so much about Aomine, but it was inevitable. It was almost like a part of me was attracted to him like a magnet. 

Guys, please stop this. I don't know why you all are fighting, but come on. Lets go back to the house..." 

"No." I felt my eyes drift over to Yukio, his face covered in a look of sadness. "I cant go back without getting answers. Look, I cant keep up the façade I have had on. I act like that childhood friend but I really love you. Normally I wouldn't tell you this, but with Aomine around things got more complicated." 

"How so?" Aomine answered this time, my head hurting from everything I had heard.

"Cause you're my mate and most wolves choose their mates. Poor little Yukio is mad cause I kissed you, something he could never get up the courage to do." At this point I was lost. Everything seemed so confusing at the time. Yukio, my childhood friend loved me. Aomine, a very attractive wolf was my mate. But in this situation, what would someone do?

"Look, all I want is an answer. If you had to chose, who would you pick?" I felt the air catch in my lungs as my eyes flickered between Aomine and Yukio. Why were they asking me this. Why did I need to answer the question? Was it something I could easily answer? 

"You cant ask me something like that... I mean, it's not fair. I just escaped the drama of my last pack and now you bring more drama to me? Do either of you care about how I feel?" They both nodded before stepping closer to each other.

"I understand what we are asking is selfish and badly timed, but we need to know. It can be solved two ways. First you answer us or second, we fight it out to the death." My eyes widened at the word death. I never imagined that Yukio or anyone would fight to the death, especially for me. I was simply an Omega, a loser. I didn't want them to fight, but I wasn't sure how to answer them. I have always known Yukio and that was undeniable, but lately since I'd met Aomine, something had seemed off about me. The smallest things attracted me to him, whether it be the mate thing or not. There was no doubt that I love Yukio and Aomine. How could I chose one over the other? I knew everything there was to know about Yukio, but Aomine was a mystery. 

While in thought I hadn't noticed they had already begun to change, the growls emanating and fur sprouting from their bodies. The sound of the bone shifting drew me from my thoughts, the realization that this was really happening striking me. They weren't kidding, they were willing to kill each other to have me. I tried to moved to stop them but found I couldn't, fear coursing through me. All I could do was watch the fight unravel or give them an answer, but it wasn't possible. I couldn't win no matter. If they fought and one died, I would be hurt. If I chose one, I knew something would go missing in my life. In my odds, what was my best option?

Akashi POV  
\----------  
I sat in the Kitchen after everyone had cleared out, Kuroko taking a seat beside me. His face was built from worry, Kagami noticing his feelings. Kuroko and Kagami had been mated and shared a sense of emotion. If one was hurt or sad, the other knew. 

"Can we really do nothing?" I looked to the floor as Kuroko turned to me, my heart hammering in my chest. I didn't want to risk the chance of losing someone, but it was going to happen. Even if we were pack mates with Yukio and Aomine, there was nothing we could do. This was their battle. I noticed Kagami had pulled Kuroko into a hug, the small Omega leaning against him. I knew that Kuroko understood Kise better than anyone. Being an Omega like Kise gave him knowledge of the situation, only Kuroko didn't have two people wanting him. 

"What are the odds they come out both alive?" I glanced at Kagami before shrugging.

"It all depends on Kise. Everything depends on him. His choice will make his future, so all we can do is sit here and wait till they return." Kagami nodded before sitting in the seat beside Kuroko, his arms pulling the young Omega into his lap. 

"I guess you're right. We've no choice but to accept the outcome after all." Lowering my head I closed my eyes. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I prayed they would be perfectly fine.


	7. The Omega's Destiny - Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you all are enjoying and please leave me your thoughts. I always read you guys comments. 
> 
> Also, next chapter is some Akashi X Mibuchi... Enjoy!!!!!

Aomine POV  
\-----------  
I moved low to the ground as I began to circle Yukio, Kise yelling for us to stop. Both of us dared not to look away from the other. Letting out a slight growl I took a step closer, Yukio shifting his stance. I had intended to attack first but was caught off guard as Yukio pounced, his claws drawn. His nails caught hold of my right leg, the flesh being sliced through. Letting out a heavy bark I snapped my head forward, my teeth biting on his shoulder blade. The taste of blood filled my mouth. Dodging an attack I backed up licking my lips. The pain in my leg had gotten worse the more I moved, a burning sensation spreading through my ear. Up until now I'd forgotten the wound I'd received at the store. Lowering the injured ear I watched Yukio, his body readying for another attack. In quick motions he had charged, my body trying to dodge. As I turned to let him pass I felt my leg give out, Yukio colliding with my side. With the impact I felt bones breaking, the sound echoing throughout the woods. Before I could get the chance to fight back Yukio bit down on my neck, a yelp escaping my mouth. Swinging my claws at him I watched as he dodged, his jaws clamping down, my flesh being dug into. After a minute of him fending me off from escaping I felt my strength seeping away. Laying there I glanced to where Kise once was, Kise no where to be seen. Had he left in an attempt to not watch the outcome? Was I really going to lose?

Without warning I watched golden hair come into view, Yukio letting go as he was shoved away. Blinking slowly I spotted Kise, ears poking from his head and a tail swinging behind him. his tail and ears were a brilliant gold, similar to his hair. Slowly climbing to my feet I limped toward him, his head turning to me. Warmth ran through me as I noticed his smile, but I could also tell there was a hint of sadness. It made sense he was sad. Not only was there a chance his one mate could die, but his childhood friend could also die. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me after this. But my thoughts of him hating me vanished as he turned fully toward me and hugged me. Listening I could hear him breathing, his heart steady. Was he choosing? 

A low growl drew my attention as Kise let go of the hug, his gaze shifting to Yukio. I could tell Yukio looked hurt. Perking up my ears I heard him speak.

"I won't let you have him... He's mine." I looked once more to Kise, fear hitting us both with his next words. "If I cant have you Kise, than no one can." 

"Keep him out of this." Yukio had quickly realized he had frightened Kise when he tried to make eye contact, his expression one of hurt. 

"Than tell me the truth... What am I to you Kise?" Kise seemed to think about how to respond, his expression giving a glimpse of the truth.

"It's true that I do love you Yukio, but not as anything more than a brother. We grew up together and you know everything about me, but it doesn't mean that you will be my first choice. There is something between me and Aomine, something that draws us together. Whether it be the mate thing or not, I choose him. Choosing him is what feels right." Yukio backed away at Kise's words. I was even taken by surprise. I had also felt something between us, only I knew it was thanks to the mate thing. Watching Yukio give a second to replay Kise's words I noticed he'd begun to shift back. Without hesitation he had taken off toward the forest, running deeper into the woods. Both me and Kise knew better than to pursue, after all; Yukio had his pride to keep. No man wanted to be found crying and I knew full well, that was what Yukio was doing. He'd lost his mate in the past and now he'd lost his chance with the other person he'd loved. Part of me felt bad, but pity was not the answer. I'd turned toward Kise to find him starring, his eyes looking at the wounds that ran along my body, the blood seeping into my fur. Slowly shifting back I realized how bad the wounds were, the blood rushing faster than before. "Hold still, let me patch you up."

Kise had torn off pieces of cloth from his shirt before he wrapped up all my cuts, the white fabric dyed red in seconds. He seemed to notice my eyes on him, his body shifting.

"Thank you... So you chose me..." I hesitated on saying those words, worry hitting me. I was terrified of finding out that he hadn't really chosen me. But those fears were quickly put to rest. Unaware I felt something press against my lips, his face close to mine. Though the kiss was short, it left a deeper meaning to me. Once he'd pulled away I noticed his cheeks had changed red, his ears dropping low.

"Just so you know, I'm not announcing it to everyone... But yeah, I did choose you." I felt my heart skip a beat, his shy side sending my wolf into a frenzy. Without realizing it I had jumped on him, nakedness and all. Though it had taken Kise by surprise, he had accepted it rather fast. I couldn't hide my joy anymore, a smile spread wide on my face. Giving him a peck I laid on him, my head resting beside his head.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Hearing Kise chuckle I tucked my nose into his neck, nuzzling his neck.

"I guess it's something called fate, or that's my guess." 

Akashi POV  
\----------  
I sat at the island in the kitchen when the front door opened, Yukio's scent drifting throughout the house. Noticing that it was only Yukio's scent I smelled, I knew right away what had happened. He'd entered the kitchen only briefly, our eyes never meeting. Even though he refused to make eye contact I could say I knew one thing. He hadn't won, again. Watching as he exited the kitchen I noticed my phone light up, a smile crossing my lips as I answered the call.

"Hello. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, but not too much longer, right?" There was a moment of silence before the person on the other side of the phone replied.

"Right. Two more days and I'll be able to return home to my family, and to you. It's taken a long time, but once I get back I'm taking some time away from pack leader duties. How is everyone?"

"Everyone is doing fine, well, almost everyone. On the plus side, we've got another pack member."

"That's great. I'm glad things are going well while I'm gone. Cant wait to meet this new member. By the way, what did you mean 'almost everything'?"

"Seems that the new member and Aomine are mates, but Yukio and the new member are childhood friends. It got a bit heated, but I believe it'll settle down quickly. I miss you." 

"I miss you too. Just wait for me, I'll be home soon. I do have to go, but I'll call again tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Akashi. Sleep well." Closing my eyes I steadied my voice before speaking.

"You too. Good night." Hanging up the phone I felt like a part of me had vanished. A year. I had waited a year for him to return. Two more days was all I had to wait, but to me, each day felt like a year. It's funny how love can feel great, but when the distance becomes great, sorrow takes hold. Even though he would return to me in no more than two days, I knew that those two days would be the worst for me. After all, I've learned that when you are looking forward to something, the days only seeming longer.


	8. The Omega's Destiny - Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many people enjoy this book, I will continue it. I hope you all are enjoying! <3

Kise POV  
\--------  
It wasn't long before two days had passed. Everyone had begun to regain their normal lives, Akashi seeming to grow even more happy. Entering the kitchen, I glanced at Akashi before looking around the living room. Everyone was up and laughing, most playing around.

"Why is everyone in such a good mood?" Akashi was confused at first by my question, but caught on rather quickly.

"The pack leader is coming home today." Part of me was scared while the other was grateful to finally meet the pack leader. I had thought Akashi was the pack leader, but Aomine had explained that Akashi was the mate to the leader, meaning that in the absence of the leader, Akashi was to step in and take over.

"So do you guys attend school today than?" Akashi shook his head, Kuroko's voice appearing behind me.

"Nah. We all stay home to welcome the leader and clean the house. This year you get to help out and finally meet the leader. He's great, really trustworthy." Smiling I chuckled, Akashi also smiling.

 

The entire pack spent about three hours cleaning before exhaustion kicked in, most the beta's and Omega's collapsing from the work. Majority of the Alpha's kept watch and waited for the leaders return. They were rather happy the pack leader was returning, but still stood on guard for the Lunar Ash Pack. Since the encounters with the pack, the entire school knew about the rivalry, most cheering Akashi's pack on for standing up to the Lunar Ash Pack. 

"Are you tired?" I turned to find Aomine walk over, sweat shimmering on his tan skin. Smiling to Aomine, I shook my head. 

"No, I actually have more energy than ever before. I partially nervous about meeting the pack leader...What is he like?"

"Well, his name is Mibuchi Reo. Everyone in the pack looks up to him, though he may be more feminine than Akashi at times. They have been together since the beginning of the pack. I heard that he wasn't the one to start the pack, Akashi was, though he would never agree with my words. Mibuchi is generous and probably already knows about you. Nothing gets past him, especially since Akashi tells him almost anything." I couldn't hide my smile, a sigh slipping past my mouth.

"He seems nice... It make me glad that I am finally in a better home, a place where I can be cared for and loved." Aomine nodded before placing his hand on my head, his fingers ruffling my hair. swatting at his hand I continued to my work, Aomine watching me as he hurried off. He was an idiot, but I had to admit I had fallen in love with the man in no time after everything that had happened. I had doubted myself at one point about my choice, but there was no more doubt. I knew I had chosen right.

The sound of voices drew my attention from cleaning, my hands setting the dirty dishes into the sink. Exiting the kitchen, I found numerous people running outside, Kuroko walking up beside me. I could tell even he was excited. Following him out, I found everyone was surrounding a group of people, most of them rather tall. 

"Who are all of them?" Kuroko chewed on his lip before speaking.

"That is the leader and his closest companions. When the leader has to leave on a business trip, he takes certain alpha's with him, a way for protection." Nodding I found my eyes shift over to a black haired male, his eyes meeting mine. Nodding to him, he gave a pleasant smile before he found his way to Akashi. Everyone had dispersed by than, a chance to allow the leader to see his mate in private. Even Kuroko had went inside. I was about to turn and go in when Akashi called out to me, my head turning to the group. Carefully walking over to them, Akashi smiled, easing some of my discomforts.

"Mibuchi, this is Kise Ryouta, the Omega I was telling you about. Kise, this is my husband and mate, Mibuchi Reo." Nodding once more to Mibuchi, he let out a small chuckle.

"So this is Aomine's lover and mate! I can see how he won over the hot head." Feeling my face flush, I noticed Akashi give me an apologetic look. "Well Kise, this here is Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, and lastly, Himuro." He pointed each one out to me, allowing me to inspect each person. After introducing myself and greeting all them, I turned on my heels and headed back inside, my heart hammering in my chest. 

 

Akashi POV  
\----------  
"Really now, you had to go and say it like that?" Mibuchi gave me a questioning glance. He never did understand when he made people uncomfortable or nervous. Sighing I turned to everyone else and dismissed them, none of the others giving me troubles. After they had left I smiled to Mibuchi before sitting on the steps. He had done the same, his eyes watching the clouds above.

"So Kise is an Omega?"

"Yeah, though he has some characteristics of a Beta. He is an odd one, but I'm glad we saved him." Mibuchi leaned against Akashi before kissing his head.

"You did good while I was away." Feeling happiness spread throughout me, I smiled and leaned my head back. I was happy and all, but there were still worries on my mind. "What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid that the Lunar Ash pack will keep causing issues. We attacked their home and freed Kise from them, not to mention fought at a public place. I won't blame anything on Kise, cause it isn't his fault, but troubles coming and I don't think I'm prepared for it." 

"That is understandable Akashi, but I have faith we will all make it through. Believe it or not, Kise is not simply an Omega. It is true he has Omega blood, but he also is special. I could tell just from seeing him." I let out a small sigh before grinning.

"Apparently while Aomine and Yukio fought for Kise, he had done a partial transformation, something Omega's had never been able to do. I don't know if the harsh environment he grew up in progressed some sort of evolution, but I can guarantee he isn't weak. He did push Yukio away in wolf form after all." Mibuchi seemed shocked at the last part, a piece of me feeling oddly proud.

"With training he can harness that and have the ability to protect himself and Aomine, but we wont force him. If he comes to us for help, than we will help." I nodded and closed my eyes before leaning my head into Mibuchi's shoulder. Breathing gently, I inhaled at a steady rate, Mibuchi keeping quiet as noon slowly approached.

 

Haizaki POV  
\----------  
I sat in the living room in silence, my eyes scanning over everyone. Lately I had felt rather upset, though I knew not why. Leaning back, I glanced at Hanamiya.

"You seem in a bad mood." He turned his attention to me before growling.

"Of course I am, that stupid Omega disrespected you. Who does he think he is? He's a nobody, a loser... He is not supposed to be happy, yet he somehow..."

"It's fine. I don't wish to cause anymore issues, after all, we will only lose in the end." Hanamiya had snapped, his feet carrying him over to me. He reached out and grabbed my shirt before pulling me to my feet. Shooting him a glare, I yanked back. 

"Always did favor him!" Biting my lip I scowled, Hanamiya getting close to my face.

"Back the fuck off Hanamiya, before you cross a line you cant cross back over." Hanamiya let out a malicious cackle before he smiled.

"You don't deserve pack leader anymore, we all agree on that. I challenge you for pack leader, a fight to the death." I felt my heart sink. It was already something I had known about, about how everyone would turn against me. Everything I did was by violence, so I couldn't blame them for hating me. It was also true I favored Kise, not simply for his hair and unique appearance. When he was around I felt a bit different. I wanted to have a normal conversation, befriend him, but never could. In the end even he hated me. There was nothing left to want to hold onto. At this point I was willing to let it all go and be free from the burden of the name of pack leader.

"Fine." Hanamiya grinned before exiting the house, which I did as well. Everyone came to watch, the occasional few members still sticking to my side. At least I still had some people who didn't hate me. Smiling I stayed in Human form as Hanamiya shifted, his eyes still glaring. He spoke in a rough voice.

"Change into your wolf form and fight me for real." Sighing I began to shift, by bone structure repositioning and changing. My skin stretched and folded, my muscles expanding and snapping into place. As my nails finished growing from my paws, I noticed Hanamiya had attacked, his teeth and jaw snapping down on my neck. Yelping, I swung my claw forward, flesh tearing and shredding with the force. Blood splashed the ground, the green grass dyed red. Hanamiya stepped back, his tongue licking the blood off his teeth. Narrowing my eyes I charged Hanamiya, his jaw snapping toward me once more, this time catching my upper body. Fighting back the pain, I twisted around, desperately trying to bite at Hanamiya. He had gotten into my blind spot, his claws ripping at my sides and stomach. Bringing his claws to my throat, I felt the pain as it was lacerated, blood gushing out. Hanamiya had backed up, leaving me to stumble. Everything had grown rather blurry, the sounds of many people cheering for Hanamiya. There was a sound of some people crying, but I could not pin point it. Feeling my eyelids grow heavy, I felt the air begin to stick in my lungs. My legs soon gave out due to blood loss, my body hitting the ground and head barely staying up. 

"Just die already!"

"Kill him!"

"We don't need a weak leader, we need a strong one..." So this was what everyone thought? I felt my heart had lightened up in that moment as I gazed at the sun high in the sky. There was no mistaking the peace I felt. Inhaling a single breath as everything had slowly grown black. Kise had finally found his freedom and I had achieved mine. No longer was I burdened by the title and the pack's expectations. I did hope Kise could finally live a happy life, even if I never allowed him to have one. 

As my eyes closed tightly, I felt my lungs release the last of the air that kept me alive, my consciousness disappearing before me. This was the end. I was going to die. Yet I felt happy instead of mad or scared. It was a weird feeling, one I liked. Aw, this was truly a nice feeling.


End file.
